Lullaby (You Might Just Sleep Forever)
by Cosmic Lucky
Summary: AU. One-shot that takes place in a world where Yoko and Kamina are "freelance detectives"... sort of.


Author's Note: Listen to the song "Lullaby" by ELECTROCUTICA if you want to know what the humming sounded like in my mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story even a little! xD

* * *

"Wow, Kamina! This is great! You really outdid yourself!"

Golden eyes widened as Yoko gaped at the wooden sight to behold in front of her face. It was a beautifully designed cabin overlooking the deep blue water below. The water was cloaked in darkness at the moment, but Yoko had been told by Kamina, who had been told by some other guy, that the ocean was a bright greenish blue under the daylight. She couldn't wait to see that, among other things, and she figured that Kamina must feel the same.

"Yeah... I know it's small and not exactly furnished, but we really put our manly backs into—"

Yoko heard Kamina's voice entering what she considered "fired up territory," and decided to intervene. "No, no, it's perfect! We'll probably just need it for a few days anyway, right?"

Then, she decided to run inside and check out the interior, but it didn't take long for her to notice that one half of their duo currently had his feet planted firmly on the grass outside. She poked her red head out of the crack in the door and looked at him with the face of disdain.

"Oh, stop being such a baby! We have plenty of time until midnight! Besides," she smirked condescendingly as she quoted him, mimicking his tone of voice: "I thought the Mighty Kamina had enough manly soul to shatter at least 100 evil spirits!" Her voice changed from valiant back to bossy and impatient. "Now get your butt in here and show me where the shower is!"

She could practically see the steam puffing out of his nostrils as he raced up the steps behind her. She giggled – he really was quick to jump to such lewd conclusions.

* * *

Yoko was angrily bathing in her t-shirt in the ocean – how could that idiot not think of installing a water system when he was building a house?! – when she heard it for the first time. When the sound of humming first graced her ears, it seemed soothing, harmless... relaxing. It mixed beautifully with the sound of the waves lapping against the shore and made her think of the delicious smell of sunlight and a lovely lovely shade of blue... Then her head started to hurt.

It was a dull feeling, not unbearable; it just made her want to rest more than anything. But luckily, she caught herself, because that was exactly why she and Kamina were here on this island. Well, not really – they were actually just passing through a town on the mainland, but this kind of thing was exactly their forte, especially with so much monetary gain involved. After Kamina had opened his big mouth about how great of a mystery solver he was at a diner, a group of people had practically begged him to figure out the cause of all the disappearances on their island, because apparently it was taking away too much revenue and this island off the coast was their one big tourist vacation spot.

And wherever Kamina went, Yoko went.

The thing was, Kamina was convinced that the culprit was both a killer and a ghost, since the townspeople had mentioned that all the disappearances had been reported around midnight and "who else would want to be out when it's _that_ dark?!" Yoko had no idea that her partner could become such a wuss in situations like this.

But anyway, luckily for Yoko, she had packed a couple friends in between her boobs. Still resisting that heartbreakingly melodic death trap, she called out bravely into the night. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" The humming seemed to draw closer in response to her frantic tone. What if Kamina was right? What if it _was _some kind of spirit, back from the grave to kill and destroy —

"Hey, what's wrong? Why d'you sound so scared?" The humming had stopped and was replaced by a familiar, albeit uncharacteristically sheepish, voice coming from the huge formation of boulders surrounding the beach. "I thought that was a damn good hiding place, though," he mumbled.

Yoko's growing fear had been replaced with indignation, and she grabbed the small revolver out of her cleavage and hurled it at Kamina's disgustingly reddened face. He tried to dodge and it hit his ear instead. "What the hell, you jackass! Shouldn't you at least possess common human decency, you... you..." She found herself struggling with her words. He just made her so _mad _sometimes! What right did _he _have to watch her bathe, public beach or no public beach? And it wasn't even the first time he'd tried this crap, either!

"Just calm the hell down, Yoko," he barked, sounding more annoyed and on-edge than usual. Shouldn't she be the one who sounded bothered?

"Whatever," she retorted while she folded her arms across her chest, suddenly hyper-aware of how wet her shirt was. "I actually didn't even see you hiding up there, ya pervert. Did you hear someone humming loudly just a second ago before I started shouting?"

Kamina scratched at his cobalt blue hair and looked generally puzzled. "Nope, didn't hear a peep." There was a pause, and then a nervous-sounding, "Why? Did you hear that?"

"Yes," she said slowly. He had been _right there_. He definitely should've heard it. Yoko felt the goose bumps begin to rise on her arms, and suddenly she wanted to be anywhere but on this island. "Are you sure you didn't hear _anything_?"

"Well, besides the sound of seawater lapping against your glorious set – " This time, a can of pepper spray hit Kamina smack in the forehead. Bullseye.

"Well, Kamina," Yoko said as she slowly emerged from the ocean, still covering her boobs. "This is definitely a ghost situation. Those people who disappeared probably drowned themselves when they heard that tune."

"So, mystery solved?" he asked, rubbing his enflamed forehead.

"Yep," she replied. "So I guess we should tell those people about it in the morning?"

Kamina's face looked wary. "Get real! They'll never believe that it was an evil spirit haunting this island, so we should probably just kick rocks before the ghost _really _tries to kill us! Let them solve their own damn problems."

Yoko gasped, her eyes wide. "What?! That's terrible! What happened to your sense of heroism?!"

Kamina clamped his fists onto his hips, looked into Yoko's eyes dead-on, and said:

"It doesn't. Do. Ghosts."

* * *

Author's Ramblings: Yeah... so this was my weird hybrid attempt at a mystery and a ghost story... I'd safely be able to say that it failed, but I did get to force Kamina to face one of his greatest fears, so that was a nice bonus~


End file.
